Fireman AU
by Claudia Grint Malik
Summary: Ron es un bombero que acaba de empezar una amistad con Hermione, una periodista. ¿Que pasará cuando el grupo de pirómanos más temible vuelva al ataque?, ¿y cuando a la persona que buscan es la misma que Ron quiere proteger a toda costa? Dicen que de todo lo que salio de la caja de Pandora, lo único que quedó dentro fue la esperanza, y estos dos jóvenes la tienen
1. Chapter 1

Holis Bonis, este es mi primer Long-fic así que no creo que me salga muy bien xd

Aclaraciones:

-Voy a sacar algunas líneas de los libros cuando me parezca apropiado.

-Todos los personajes, lugares, situaciones que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bross.

- Soy chilena, y como buena patriota voy a usar nuestro 'lenguaje' algunas veces, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenmelo

Eso es todo.. ojala que les guste!

—o—

Era un domingo caluroso, en las calles de Londres apenas se veía un alma y lo que parecía ser un día tranquilo se convirtió en un arduo día de trabajo para todos los bomberos de la estación 'Hogwarts'

Ronald Weasley, con 25 años, era el mejor y más querido bombero de la estación.

A su corta edad ya había salvado montones de vidas, y la gente que el había ayudado siempre se preocupaba de darle las gracias cuando lo veían en la calle o en la Universidad

Porque, aparte de ser Bombero, Ron era estudiante de Medicina y cursaba ya el sexto año.

En ese mismo momento estaba leyendo un libro sobre medicina general hasta que una alarma resonó en el interior del cuartel.

─ Weasley, Potter y Longbottom! Ustedes vienen conmigo en el primer coche ─ Bramó el jefe, Remus Lupin ─ Mclaggen, Boot y Finnigan irán con Moody.

Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody era un respetado bombero que siempre iba a todos los incendios, y , aunque algunos creyeran que era un paranoico, siempre sus sospechas sobre algo eran acertadas. Además, dada un raro accidente que habia tenido años atrás, un ojo se le movía sin parar, como si se manejara solo.

─ Súbanse de una vez, chicos!─ Ron, que en ese tiempo se había vestido, corría como si en eso se le fuera la vida hasta el coche de Bomberos, el cual partió inmediatamente después de que Neville Longbottom subiera trabajosamente.

─ ¿Dónde es?─ Harry Potter, que era el bombero más prometedor con Ron y que aparte era el mejor amigo de este, se encontraba manejando, tratando de mirar el GPS mientras esquivaba a los demás autos.

─ Sigue derecho y en el primer desvió dobla a derecha, esta justo ahí mismo ─ La voz de Neville sonaba temblorosa, como siempre que estaba nervioso, pero aún así, era un buen bombero.

A medida que se acercaban, Ron pudo divisar entre los edificios una hilera de espeso humo negro que salía desde una de las casas más grande que se encontraban ahí y enseguida reconoció ese lugar; era el orfanato de niños 'Dumstrang'. Aunque había mucha gente tratando de mantener el fuego y sacando las cosas desde el interior del hogar, Ron sabia que sin la ayuda de los bomberos no lograrían gran cosa.

Apenas Harry piso el freno, Ron saló disparado hacia el grifo más cercano y metió la manguera, era impresionante como su cabello era casi del mismo color de las llamas; El chico con el pelo color fuego se adentró en la casa, primero sin la manguera y, con extremo cuidado, se aseguro que no había nadie adentro, luego, con la ayuda de los demás bomberos que habían llegado, se encargo de apagar todo.

Como era de esperar, los periodistas aparecieron en un chistar de dedos en medio de la multitud, y como Ronald Weasley era siempre el encargado de hablar con la prensa, todos lo acorralaron a su alrededor.

─ ¿Cual fue la causa del incendio?

─ ¿Quien es el culpable?

─ ¿Hay algún herido?

— Tranquilos, no hay nadie herido; creemos que el incendio se inició en el patio enfrente a la cocina, posiblemente por algún pirómano super malvado, pero aún no sabemos bie quien fue — Como todos los periodistas sabían que eso era lo único que el chico iba a decir, se marcharon para interrogar a las personas que estaban alrededor.

Ron se dirigía al hogar, pero una persona lo distrajo, era una chica un poco morena, con el cabello castaño perfectamente alisado y recogido en una coleta que la hacia ver joven, como de su misma edad, que llevaba una tenida formal y tenía un micrófono en la mano, pero no lo estaba usando, miraba tristemente hacia el hogar quemado, Ron se sorprendió al notar que solo ella parecía percatarse de lo devastador que debe haber sido para esos niños que su casa se quemara.

Sin más se acerco hacia la joven, que ahora se desasía el peinado y volvía a hacerse otro en el cabello, pero con la misma mirada triste de antes.

— Muy triste, ¿No crees? — Dijo Ron, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella como para que lo escuchara.

— Mucho, vine para acá hace un tiempo por un reportaje y termine encariñándome mucho con estos niños, no puedo imaginarme lo que están pasando ahora — Ron notó que la chica se secaba rápidamente una lágrima. — Perdón, no nos hemos presentado aún, soy Hermione Granger y tú eres…?

— Ron, Ron weasley — Le pareció extraño que no lo conociera, pero pensó que seria muy engreído de su parte pensar que todos sabían quien era.

— Buen trabajo Ron— La chica notó que su camarógrafo la llamaba así que se encamino hacia el — Por cierto, tienes sucia la nariz.— Se fue mientras el pelirrojo sonreía, aunque retomó su semblante serio al rato.

"Hermione, Hermione, un nombre hermoso, digna de ella" pensó Ron mientras se pasaba enérgicamente la mano por su nariz sucia.

— Ronald, tienes que seguir hablando con los periodistas mientras nosotros repasamos el lugar, después nos vamos y le dejamos el trabajo a la brigada de investigación.

Como ningún periodista reparaba en que el estaba dispuesto a hablar, fue Ron quien se encamino en busca de alguien con quien hablar, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, que lo obligo a darse vuelta.

Ahí, enfrente de él estaba la misma mujer de antes, solo que esta vez el camarógrafo los enfocaba con la cámara, esperando la orden para grabar

— ¡Hermione Granger!, tanto tiempo, es como si hubieran pasado… minutos desde la última vez que te vi! — La chica sonrió ampliamente, pero por la mirada asesina que le dirigió el chico con la cámara, se apresuro a pedirle a Ron que le dijera algunos detalles.

Luego de que Ron aceptara — sin hacerse de rogar, obviamente — Hermione miró a su camarógrafo y asintió con la cabeza. El chico hacía una cuenta regresiva silenciosa, pero que se entendía muy bien, luego de unos segundos llegó a cero.

— Buenos días Hannah, estoy aquí con el bombero Ron Weasley, quien fue uno de los primeros en llegar — Se giró y levantó un poco la vista, por que pese a tener tacos, aún no era tan alta como el pelirrojo — Díganos, Ron ¿Qué sabe sobre este incendio?

— Sabemos que se origino en el patio, probablemente mientras las cocineras hacían el almuerzo, toda la casa se ha consumido pero…. —Ron se adelanto a la pregunta de la chica — Todos los niños están bien…

— Gracias al arduo trabajo de los bomberos y la misma gente que ayudó este incendio no pudo pasar a mayores — Hermione se apretó el audífono del oído con un gesto de concentración mientras asentía — Eh, Ron, dado a los seguidos incendios que se han producido en esta zona ¿Crees que se trata de una sola persona o un grupo?, ¿O son solo coincidencias?

— La verdad, si comparamos el 'Modus Operandi' de el último y más temido grupo de pirómanos y los incendios de ahora, es posible que sea gente que quizás era fanáticos de ellos — Ron trataba de decirlo con naturalidad, pero aún así le temblaba un poco la voz— Ya saben, 'Los Mortífagos'— Y en el momento en que lo dijo supo que no era el único con miedo.

Un murmullo general de las personas que se habían agrupado alrededor de ellos afirmó el presentimiento de Ron, que se lamentaba por haber dado esa información sin consultar a un su superior antes, ya que ahora iba a causar el pánico entre la población.

— Lo bueno es que los bomberos y la tecnología de ahora está más preparados para un nuevo ataque de este grupo o de sus fanáticos — Ron agradeció profundamente que Hermione tratara de dejar en claro que no pasaría lo mismo que hace años atrás, pero él no estaba tan seguro de que eso apaciguara a la gente.

El camarógrafo de Hermione le hizo una señal con la mano que no estaba ocupando a Hermione y está volvió a hablar — Y con esto me despido Hannah y Cedric, los devuelvo al estudio — La luz verde de la cámara se volvió roja y Hermione bajó el micrófono un poco aturdida.

—Siento haber dicho eso, debí consultar a mi superior, imagino que ahora la gente.. ¿Hermione, pasa algo?— La chica miraba hacia la multitud, pero era como si en realidad mirara al vacío.

— Los mortífagos… atacaban a cierto tipo de gente, ¿No? — El pelirrojo asintió.

— A los que no vienen de una familia que fuera originaria de Inglaterra, o que por lo menos hubieran vivido aquí unos 30 años; les decían los 'Puros', pero son solo idioteces ¿Por qué?.

—Porque mis padres se mudaron a Inglaterra dos años después de tenerme a mi — Ron lo entendía ahora — Y yo tengo 24 años — Miró al pelirrojo con miedo.

—No te preocupes, yo y el cuerpo de bomberos te protegeremos y tus padres, solo tienes que mantener la calma. — Sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa, por debajo del uniforme de bombero y se la pasó a la castaña — Aquí está mi número por si te pasa algo, por favor, llámame, aunque sea por que te de miedo algo o por que estas sola.

— Gracias, Ron — Hermione sonrió y Ron se sintió desfallecer. — Estoy pensando seriamente en unirme a tu 'Fan Club'.

—Deberíamos salir algún día, seguro seremos buenos amigos — Habían caminado hasta alejarse un poco de la multitud — ¿Tienes planes para el martes?.— La castaña consultó su teléfono, había acordado con sus amigos ir a una fiesta ese día —Si no puedes está bien, quizás otro día.

— ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo?, es que había acordado ir con mis amigos, y todos llevan a alguien así que no creo que se molesten si te llevo. Además, así podemos hablar más tranquilos — Propuso Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Me encantaría! — Miró alrededor y vio que Remus le estaba esperando— Mi jefe me está esperando, gusto en conocerte Hermione, te llamo mañana para ver lo de la fiesta. — Empezó a caminar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara pero igual se giró una última vez — No me extrañes demasiado, cariño. — Hermione lanzó una risotada antes de contestarle un gracioso 'Ya quisieras, Weasley'.

— RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! — Su jefe se giró desesperado hacia otro chico y empezó a darle instrucciones.

— Uuhmm, creo que estoy en aprietos —Dijo el pelirrojo, más para si mismo que para la gente.

— _Clarro_ que sí — gruño una voz masculina detrás de él.

— ¿Qué Mier..? — Se giró preparado para darle un puñetazo a quien fuera que le estaba hablando, pero solo encontró a un hombre de su estatura, musculoso y con un pelo y cejas negras muy pobladas. — Ah!, tú eres el camarógrafo de Hermione, ¿Qué tal?.

— Pues, fenomenal! — Respondió con sarcasmo — De lo _mejorr_.

— Emm… — Ron dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Remus, pero este ya le había dado el trabajo a otro bombero de hablar con la prensa. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

— Pues sí. Lo que pasa, mi _pelirrrojo_ amigo, es que te he visto muy empalagoso con _Herrmione_, entonces _querría _advertirte — Ron iba a replicar, pero el tipo lo miraba con tal desagrado que la boca se le secó. — _Herrmione_ es mía, yo la vi _prrimero_ y yo me la quedo.

— La verdad es que yo no veo que ella te haga mucho caso…errr… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?.

— Víktor, Víktor Krum.

'Me estas webeando', pensó Ron. ¡Como no lo notó antes!, Víktor era el mejor futbolista menor de 16 cuando el tenía apenas trece años… el había sido su Ídolo, su héroe. Pero una patada en su tobillo lo había dejado 'Fuera de combate' como a Aquiles.

— Yo…. Yo…— Ron lo miraba petrificado, pero desvió la visto hacia la chica castaña, que hablaba por celular muy lejos de ellos; luego volvió a mirar a Víktor con 'Fuerzas renovadas' — Mira, si tu no has hecho nada en este tiempo, problema tuyo, a mi me cae bien y quiero que seamos amigos.. o algo más, pero no te lamentes si eso ocurre; ya dejaste pasar tu oportunidad.

Víktor lo miró con unos ojos que parecían querer estrangularlo ahí mismo.

— Esta bien — dijo — Pero no digas que no te lo dije.

Y se marchó sin más.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo Capítulo! Gracias a los que lo pusieron en sus favoritos, lo siguieron o cualquier cosa, ya me entienden!

Este capitulo relata más lo que le pasa a Harry, asi que los dejare con la duda de la fiesta hasta el proximo capítulo.

Aquí está el capítulo

—o—

Los días en la estación de bomberos no eran particularmente aburridos, pero para Harry ese había sido uno de los más entretenidos de su vida de bombero.

La visita de su novia ya era algo para alegrarse y disfrutar, ya que debido a que ella estudiaba en otra ciudad la dejaba con muy poco tiempo para poder visitarlo a el y a su familia sin perder un día de estudio.

Después estaba el hecho de que su videojuego favorito había llegado a la tienda de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían y el había sido el primero en comprarlo, lo que, por lo menos para Harry, era algo digno en ser recordado con orgullo y alegría.

Pero, lo mejor de todo, lejos, había sido ver a su mejor amigo tan nervioso y paranoico por una chica. En toda su vida había esperado este momento y el lunes 24 de junio por fin había ocurrido, lo que hizo que fuera su día favorito.

Todavía se reía cuando se acordaba, aunque hubiera sido hace tres horas, y ahora estuviera parado como estúpido en el aeropuerto solo para hacerle un favor a su amigo.

_Flash Back_

— _Mierda, mierda, mierda Harry! — Gritó Ron a su amigo, que seguía leyendo su revista de deportes. — ¿Y si se le perdió mi número?, ¿Y si se arrepintió de ir conmigo?_

— _Cálmate Ronald, tú sabes lo agotadora que es la vida de un periodista, seguro está ocupada — Respondió Harry._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me calme? — Ron frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba Harry — Dios, parezco una chica._

— _La verdad hermano, tienes todo el derecho porque ya son las seis y la fiesta empieza en dos horas — Santo dios, le encantaba verlo así, ojalá lo hubiera grabado y se lo hubiera mostrado a los gemelos._

_Ron se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba en círculos, de repente tocó tu bolsillo y empezó a sonar una canción de Pink Floyd; Harry lo miro con una sonrisa, cerró la revista y se inclinó a ver al pelirrojo con cara de "Te lo dije". Ron se aclaró la garganta y contestó, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz_

— _¿Aló? — Dijo tranquilo._

— _Hola Ron, Soy Hermione — Su voz era bastante animada._

— _Ah!, Hola Hermione, me sorprendiste, no esperaba tu llamada tan luego — Harry puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Ah, bueno, si estás ocupado llamaré más tar…_

— _No, no, la verdad es que si la estaba esperando... bueno, no es que estuviera vuelto loco, solo pensaba que te habías olvidado, pero no lo hiciste…y bueno.. —Ron soltó un suspiro y escucharon a Hermione soltar una risita tonta._

— _Vamos, ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar? — Hubo un segundo de silencio. — Bueno, te llamaba para darte mi dirección, o si quieres vas directo a la fiesta y nos vemos allá._

— _Err, no, mejor voy a tu casa, así es más probable que no me atrase. — Ron casi pudo ver la sonrisa de ella a través del teléfono._

— _Ron! Vuelve a la cama cariño! Hagamos cositas malas. — Harry había tratado de aparentar una voz femenina en lo que resulto algo muy gracioso para él. Todos los chicos que estaban allí se rieron del pelirrojo, que estaba más rojo de lo normal._

— _Err, ¿estas seguro que no interrumpo nada? — Hermione se aguantaba la risa como podía para sonar bastante ofendida._

— _No! No!, es solo un amigo.. TE VOY A MATAR HARRY POTTER._

— _Esto, bien, anota por alguna parte — Hermione empezó a dictar su dirección, apenas termino, el pelirrojo empezó a hablar._

— _Eso queda al frente de mi casa. — Harry hizo memoria y si, quedaba justo al frente de la casa del pelirrojo._

— _¿Enserio?, mira, tengo que colgar, después hablamos en la fiesta, adiós._

— _Adiós Hermione, nos vemos en unas horas!._

_Ron cortó con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros le sonreía y le daban pequeños golpes en la espalda, pero el solo camino hasta se camarote y miró al techo, sonriendo._

— _Y, Ron, ¿Qué te vas a poner?. — Harry sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

—_Mierda — Ron lucía una cara de terror muy graciosa— Harry, tienes que ayudarme.. ¿Qué color me sentará mejor? ¿El Azul? ¿El Verde? O llevo un esmoquin negro con una camisa color…_

—_Para, para, para — Ron lo miro entusiasmado, esperando una respuesta— Mira, yo soy un hombre, no tu hermano o…-_

— _Conchetumadre! Se me olvido que tenía que buscar a Ginny al aeropuerto hoy a las nueve. — Ron se volvió a tomar la cabeza. De repente reparo en Harry, con una sonrisa — Harry, amigo mío, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?._

_Harry suspiro rendido — Solo porque eres mi amigo._

— _Mil gracias Harry! No sabes cuanto te quiero, amigo._

— _Si, si, sal antes de que me arrepienta — El pelirrojo asintió y se encamino hacia la puerta — Y, Ron!_

— _¿Si?_

— _Como viven al frente, ¿por que no vas a su casa, ves lo que se puso y busca algo similar? — Ron volvió a asentir con una sonrisa._

_Fin Flash-Back._

Y aquí estaba, con más de media hora con un cartel en la mano que decía "Ginny Weasley" bien grande. Había pensado en que se había equivocado de salida, pero ya había preguntado en informaciones por donde salía el vuelo que le había dicho Ron, y estaba en lo correcto.

Luego de unos minutos empezó a salir gente, mucha gente. Harry vio a una chica pelirroja con un gorro y llena de pecas en la nariz. Sintió que ella lo miraba y supo exactamente que era la hermana de Ron.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había vista a alguien más hermosa, pero recapacito al instante y se recordo que tenía novia y que la amaba. Hizo señas para que Ginny supiera que él la estaba esperando, y la chica sonrió acercándose a el.

— Hola, soy Harry, Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de tu hermano — Dijo Harry cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado.

— Hola, yo soy Ginny. — Su voz era suave, pero traviesa. — ¿Qué le pasó a Ronald?

— Tenía una especia de "cita" con una chica que conoció ayer y no quería faltar.

— Pff, prefiere irse con alguien que conoció ayer a venir a buscar a su hermana que no ve en años! — A pesar de eso, ella sonreía.

— Si, bueno, es que le gusta mucho, bastante diría yo.— Harry sonrió— su nombre es Hermione.

— ¿Me estas webeando? ¿Hermione Granger? — Harry asintió— Oh Mi Dios, casi me hago lesbiana por esa mujer! — El Chico la miró extrañado. — Era mi mejor amiga en la universidad, pero se vino antes que yo, como hace 1 año.

— No entiendo….

— Hermione iba conmigo a la universidad de Estados Unidos, pero también era de acá y como es tan inteligente termino un año antes que yo y se devolvió.

— No, no, eso lo entendí. —Dijo Harry sonrojado— Yo me refería a lo de Ser Lesbiana…

— Ah!, solo fue una exageración, pero la verdad es que si fuera lesbiana ella seria mi primer amor. — Ginny rió.

— ¿Ella es…? Ya sabes…. — Harry estaba más sonroja e incomodo que antes.

— No, no! — Ginny negó exageradamente — ¿A que no te imaginas con quien salió cuando estábamos en la Universidad?

— ¿Con quien?

— Con Cormac Mcglaggen — Ginny sonrió al ver la cara de Harry.

— No jodas! Enserio? — La pelirroja asintió — Woow

Y todo el viaje de regreso a la casa de Ron se pasaron hablando de los amoríos adolescentes de Hermione Granger. Y Harry sentía que cada vez que la chica hablaba, más le agradaba.

Y se sentía bien


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde estaba perfecta para dar un paseo por el parque o hacer un picnic. Ya no estaba ese calor abrumante como los otros días, estaba tranquilo todo porque la mayoría de las personas preferían quedarse en sus casas durmiendo o viendo TV; los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías que fueron interrumpidas solo por el rugir del motor de un auto a toda la velocidad que se podía legalmente.

Porque Ronald Weasley iba atrasado.

Y no fue después de otros diez minutos de desesperación total, que el pelirrojo frenó despacio y sacó las llaves del auto. Abrió la puerta de su casa y subió de dos en dos los escalones para llegar a su habitación, se colocó un poco del perfume que le había regalado su madre y que usaba solo cuando era últramente necesario y bajó de nuevo las escaleras para salir de su casa, cruzar rápidamente la calle y buscar la casa de Hermione.

La verdad es que no estaba _tan_ al frente como el le había dicho, pero solo había que cruzar la calle y pasar dos casas más y ahí se encontraba la casa de la castaña, de color pastel y grande, con un pequeño jardín bien cuidado.

Ron había llegado al frente de la puerta, pensó en golpear, pero a su izquierda diviso un pequeño botón que decid 'Timbre' lo presionó y espero…

Dos segundo '_quizás estaba ocupada'_

Cuatro segundos _'quizás no lo escucho'_

Segundos segundos _'¿por qué no abre?'_

Ocho segundos _'No oigo nada adentro'_

Nueve segundos _'quizás no está en su casa'_

Diez segundos _'Tiene que estar en su casa, afuera está su auto y las cortinas están abiertas'_

Doce segundos _'será mejor que toque de nuevo'_

Catorce segundos _'Me pareció oír pasos aquí adentro'_

Apoyo su oreja en la puerta para comprobar que esos pasos habían sido verdaderos, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione en pleno proceso de arreglo. Ron calló de lleno al piso de la casa.

— ¿Estás bien, Ron?— Preguntó la chica, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

—Sí, no te preocupes — Ron miraba el suelo, rojo como su pelo. Hermione se reía en silencio, temiendo molestarle. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Te da risa que me caiga? — Decía él, con una sonrisa.

—No es nada,— dijo ella, relajándose un poco — Bueno, ¿Pasó algo?

— Errrr… quería preguntarte si me puedes ayudar a elegir mi ropa para esta noche — Volvió a mirar el suelo, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Claro, solo tienes que esperarme unos minutos — Hermione notó en ese instante que seguían en la entrada de la casa — ¿por qué no entras y tomas algo mientras me alisto?

— No puedo beber alcohol si luego voy a manejar— Respondió el chico, extrañado de que la castaña no lo supiera, si era una de las nuevas leyes.

— Me refería a alguna bebida o algo así — Se dirigió a la cocina y se apoyó en un mueble esperando que el pelirrojo le dijera algo.

— La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿tienes algo para comer? — Hermione solo sonrió y del mismo mueble en el que segundos antes estaba apoyada sacó un paquete de papas fritas y se la pasó al pelirrojo.

— No se para que lo tengo si yo no como nada de eso, así que cómetelo todo y no te sientas mal por mí.— La chica volvió a la postura de antes. — No quiero que mi invitado se muera de inanición esta noche.

— Gracias….— Tenía tanta hambre que se avergonzó de no pensar en dejarle un poco a Hermione.

— No hay de que, será mejor que me arregle para ayudarte y poder irnos — con una sonrisa subió a su habitación.

Como un paquete de papas fritas en las manos de Ronald Weasley se acaba antes de que uno pueda contar hasta 10, el pelirrojo se dedico a admirar el lugar.

Primero se fijo en la sala de estar, donde el estaba ahora. Sillones blancos con cojines floreados, un florero en la mesa de café, las cortinas de un color verde claro y cuadros de artistas como Klimt, Salvador Dalí y Frida Khalo. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la mitad de una pared estaba repleta de libros de todo tipo, novelas, obras dramáticas, poesía, historia universal, etc.

Desde donde estaba sentado podía divisar un poco de la cocina. Se veía bastante limpia y moderna, todo estaba ordenado correctamente. Ron se preguntó si venía alguien a limpiar o Hermione lo hacia.

Habían pasado 15 minutos, Ron sentía los pasos apurados de la castaña por toda la planta superior y estuvo a punto de subir y decirle que no se agitara tanto, él podía espera, pero vio la hora y noto que _no_ podía esperar.

— Lo siento mucho Ron, pero no podía encontrar mis pendientes.. ¿Ronald?

Se veía _hermosa_.

Llevaba un vestido arriba de la rodilla, de color negro y con borde floreado, era sin tirantes así que le quedaba más ceñido, lo que dejaba apreciar toda su figura.

—Yo… te ves muy linda — Ron se paró del sillón en el que estaba y caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla.

—Gracias — sonrió con un pequeño rubor que se confundía con el maquillaje. Se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y dijo:— Será mejor que vayamos rápido a tu casa y escojamos tu ropa, que estamos atrasados.

Ron abrió la puerta para que Hermione pasara y le indico con la mano cual era su casa.

Caminaron lo más rápidamente a la pieza del pelirrojo y Ron se retó mentalmente de no haber ordenado un poco antes de pedirle que fuera.

—Bueno, muéstrame lo que tienes — Dijo la castaña. El pelirrojo se sonrojo al mal pensar esa frase por lo que le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su closet.

Saco toda su ropa formal y semi-formal y la puso encima de su cama. Hermione se paseo observando toda la ropa y después de unos breves minutos le dijo a el pelirrojo:

— Ese pantalón con la camisa azul, los zapatos negros y la chaqueta negra — Ron se apresuró en sacar todo lo indicado de la cama y se metió al baño. Cinco minutos después salió listo y dispuesto para irse.

Hermione lo observaba fijamente, no se movía ni decía nada, Ron estaba apunto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo cuando la chica se acerco hasta él, quedando a centímetros, Hermione subió sus manos por el pecho de Ron y lentamente le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Ron cerró los ojos y se dijo a si mismo _al diablo con la fiesta_, él quería quedarse como estaban por siempre, pero la chica rompió la magia cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Así te vez mas _sexy _¿no crees?.

—Si tú lo dices — Sonrió cortésmente y juntos abandonaron la estancia y subieron al auto de Ron.

Los dos estaban pensando en lo que les esperaba en esa fiesta.

—O—

Miraba para todos lados, veía a mucha gente, pero no la veía a _ella_. ¿Dónde estaba?, debía haber llegado hace 20 minutos. Volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la entrada, pero esta seguía sin abrirse.

Pedió otra bebida sin alcohol, no quería emborracharse y echar a perder el plan. Sintió la puerta abrirse y de reojo miro quien había entrado, pero no era más que una de las muchas personas que él desconocía.

Sintió otro ruido a su lado, pero esta vez era una mujer rubia que lo miraba insistentemente. Se hizo el desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba feliz _Al fin_, pensó.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? — preguntó, con la vista fija en el vaso.

—Estaba asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden, no quiero que nada salga mal. — La chica lo seguía mirando, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Luna?

— Nada, solo estoy ansiosa por todo, además, en mi horóscopo no decía nada malo.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte. — Dijo, tratando de reconfortarla, aunque encontrara estúpidas las creencias de su amiga.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Rolf? — El chico al oír su nombre se giró por primera vez, para observarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?. —Sabía exactamente a que se refería, le preguntaba por qué ya no le hablaba tanto, por qué le costaba tanto mirarla. Por qué no quería tenerla cerca, pero a la vez no quería que se alejara.

—¿Por qué ya no es como antes?— Su voz era triste, bajó la mirada apenada.

— No sé si pueda decirte….

— Pero no es nada malo ¿o sí?

— Para nada — Sonrió, pero no le duró mucho, cuando vio que él se acercaba. —Ahí viene tu novio, es mejor que vayas con él, yo tengo que asegurarme que Hermione venga en camino. — Se despidió y caminó con dignidad hasta la otra esquina del salón, aunque estuviera destrozado por dentro. ¿Por qué no era como antes?

Por qué el la amaba más que como un amigo.

—O—

—No sé si este es el camino correcto, Hermione— Ron trataba de ser lo más amable posible, pero llevaban 10 minutos dando vueltas sin saber donde ir.

—Pues yo creo que sí, me acuerdo de haber visto ese árbol cuando vine con unas amigas— La castaña estaba fastidiándose de esta situación, por lo menos ella trataba de hacer algo ¿no?, Ron solo la cuestionaba y empeoraba su humor.

— Has dicho eso con los últimos tres árboles. — Ron sonrió, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

— _Idiota…—_ Susurró ella, pero sonreía igual que el pelirrojo. Ron la observó sonriendo aún más por darse cuenta de que a la chica no le gustaba perder, y a él le encantaba ganar solo para verla enojada. La misma melodía que horas antes había escuchado, empezó a sonar desde su celular.

— ¿Podrías contestar?, es mi hermana. — Señalo con la boca donde se encontraba el aparato, para que Hermione respondiera.

— ¿Sí?

— _RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ERES EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!_

— Err, ¿perdón?

— _¿Quién habla?_

— Me llamo Hermione, en este instante Ron está conduciendo, así que si quie…..

— _¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?_

— Sí, soy yo

— _¡Verdad que estabas con mi hermano! ¿Es que no me reconoces?_

— Errr…. — Y recién ahí su mente empezó a funcionar… pelirrojos, mismo apellido, misma actitud, Ron era el hermano de… GINNY!— Ginebra Weasley, ¡tanto tiempo! ¿Dónde estas?

— _En un auto con Harry, el amigo de Ron, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que somos hermanos, y eso que fuiste la mejor de nuestra clase._

— Oh dios, lo siento mucho, pero he estado tan ocupada pensando otras cosas que no se me ocurrió pensar en los hermanos de Ron.

— _Estoy segura de que no pensaste en nada más que no fuera en Ron y sus "cosas"._

— Ginny, ni se te ocurra insinuar que…

— _Vamos Hermione, es completamente normal que una persona a tu edad no piense más que en sexo, no te culpo, todavía eres joven._ — Más risas provenientes del auto de Harry.

—Já, já ,já .. ¿Quieres que le cuente a tu hermano TODO lo que la gente de tu edad hacia en el instituto? — La risa de Ginny paró abruptamente.

— _Está bien, perdón, perdón, perdón… ni una palabra a mi hermano, ¿oíste?_

— Creo que escuché un murmullo, aunque no entendí muy bien que dijiste — Hermione sonrió triunfante, _nadie me gana_. —Pero decía algo de contárselo a Ron, ¿o no?

— _NO. SE LO CUENTES. A RON_— Sabía que no debía pelear con Hermione porque siempre salía perdiendo. — _Te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿no es cierto?_

— Eso te pasa por molestarme, estúpida.— Rodó los ojos cansada — Ahora, ¿Por qué Ron es el peor hermano del mundo?— El chico al oír su nombre la miró ceñudo.

—_Pues porque me había prometido que iba a venir al aeropuerto y en vez de eso mando a su mejor amigo._ — Hermione oyó que Harry le decía algo a su amiga.— _Oye, tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana, ¿puedes?_

—Err… sí — Se le había olvidado que su amiga no sabía nada de la fiesta. — Adiós.

— _Bye!. _

—o—

"_Cálmate de una vez por todas,_ _ mujer!" _Era lo que todo el mundo quería decirle a Lavender, pero ella estaba en todo su derecho a estar histérica, Ginny debía haber llegado hace por lo menos veinte minutos _Y la otra estúpida tampoco ha llegado _pensó.

Pero no es que no quisiera a sus amigas, y menos a Hermione que desde siempre fue su mejor amiga, hasta el día de hoy, pero cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo al plan, era capaz de matar a la primera persona que se le cruzase.

Tomó su celular y salió del recinto rápidamente, mientras buscaba en sus contactos a la pelirroja. Cuando por fin dio con ella, soltó un suspiro de impaciencia, esperando que la chica respondiera y rápido.

—¿Lavender? — respondió Ginny

_Al fin…_

— No, soy la reina..

— Eso fue un sí — Lavender soltó un bufido— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, me preguntaba si podías pasarte a este Pub "Cabeza de Puerco", al que solíamos ir antes.

—Bien, ¿cuando?

— Ahora. — Le dijo tanjante.

—¿Ahora ya?— Lavender afirmo — Ok, llegaré allá en unos quince minutos

—Más te vale, Adiós. — Espero que Ginny se despidiera y colgó la llamada.

_Ahora solo queda Hermione…_

Pero ese problema se soluciono con solo mirar hacia el auto que estaba estacionándose en la entrada, dos metros al lado de ella. Hermione bajó lentamente, y muy serena, Espero a que su acompañante se bajara del automóvil y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Hermione Jane Granger, explícame ahora mismo por qué te demoraste veinte minutos más de lo acordado en llegar aquí! — Lavender se fijó en su acompañante, era pelirrojo y tenía cara familiar, forzó un poco más su memoria, claro que lo conocía… ahora entendía _todo_— Ronald Weasley, no es cierto?

—Ese es mi nombre.

— Diablos Hermione, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con el hermano de Ginny? ¡Precisamente por eso todavía no llega!, se supone que Parvati iba a llamar a Ron y decirle que trajera a Ginny a la fiesta. — Lavender estaba furiosa— Pero tú y tu calentura hizo que tuviera que llamar a Ginny y esta fiesta no fuera sorpresa en lo absoluto!,

Era la segunda vez que le decían que estaba interesada en Ron de _esa manera_. Y la verdad, ni siquiera lo había pensado, Ron era lindo, pero la verdad es que ella no quería nada con nadie por ese momento, estaba cien por ciento dedicada a su trabajo y no quería ninguna distracción. Pero ahora, después de tantas insinuaciones, una pequeña idea se estaba formando en su interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Ron la invitaba a salir?, ¿Se negaría?, todos sus instintos la inducían a decir que sí, pero no, no sabía aún que decirle. _Si es que te pregunta algo, no te hagas ilusiones. _

— HERMIONE!

—Lo siento, ¡no tenías que gritarme! —

—Te llamé cuatro veces —Lavender estaba a punto de estallar — ahora entra a esa fiesta y… no sé, pero entra al local, Por Dios Santo!

Hermione, riendo por la frustración de su amiga, entró al local junto el pelirrojo que la seguía en silencio un poco intimidado al no conocer a nadie. La Chica la guió directo a la barra donde pidieron sus respectivos tragos. Ron pidió una cerveza, en cambio Hermione solo ordenó un jugo, no quería emborracharse antes de lo normal.

— Todavía me pregunto como nunca coincidimos en nada si vivimos tan cerca — Dijo Ron, comenzando a beber, — Digo, seguramente lo más normal es que topáramos en algo ¿o no? — La castaña frunció el entrecejo, se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos hasta que, con una sonrisa, le respondió al pelirrojo:

— Simple, Yo me voy al trabajo a las 6 de la mañana, y tú, las noches que no te quedas en la estación de bomberos, vas más tarde ¿o me equivoco? —Obviamente ella sabía que no se equivocaba, nunca lo hacia.

— Pues sí, tienes razón — Hizo una pausa para que los dos pudieran seguir tomando de sus respectivas bebidas — ¿Desde hace cuando vives ahí?

— Desde que empecé a trabajar en el noticiario, hace un año ¿y tú?

— Desde que me independicé y empecé la universidad, hace cuatro años

— ¿Y como haces para pagar la universidad, si a los bomberos no les pagan?

— Pues, mis padres son dueños de una empresa, y les va muy bien así que tuvieron el dinero suficiente para comprarme la casa y pagarme la universidad por adelantado. — No le gustaba mucho decir que sus papás eran millonarios, la gente solía juzgarlo o por lo menos la mayoría.

— Mis padres…. — Se detuvo al pronunciarlos, de repente Ron se dio cuenta de la amenaza que recaía sobre ella, y de la que sus padres no sabían nada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hermione lo cortó, para seguir con su historia —Mis padres tienen una librería, esa es como su mini-empresa.

La música de repente se apagó, y Hermione escuchó claramente la voz de Luna, su otra mejor amiga que decía _"Ginny está por entrar"_. Todos los invitados se ordenaron y se quedaron en silencio, antes de que apagaran las luces, la castaña le dijo a Ron:

—No te sientas incomodo por no conocer a nadie, no te dejaré solo — Aprovechó que todavía se podía ver y tomo la mano de el pelirrojo.

Menos de dos segundos después se apagaron todas las luces, quedando a oscuras, mientras todos los demás esperaban ansiosos que la pelirroja entrara por la puerta.


End file.
